Bird of freedom
by Skovko
Summary: Dabria walks into a tattoo shop and meets its owner Corey and his friend Baron. At first Baron is a bit cocky towards her but he quickly realizes there's so much more to this woman's story than he first thought.
1. 22 birds

It was a slow day at the tattoo shop as most Mondays were that early. Monday was the drop in day for people who wanted to discuss tattoos, book an appointment or get a quick tattoo done. Each Monday always started slow. Luckily for Corey his best friend Baron was there to visit. They both looked up as the bell from the door rang and a young woman entered.

"Look at this little bird," Baron snickered.  
"Baron!" Corey gave him a look before looking back at the customer. "Sorry for the caveman here."  
"It's alright. It's just words. They can't hurt me," she smiled.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Dabria," she answered.  
"I'm Corey and this is my shop and the caveman and former best friend there is Baron. So what can I do for you, Dabria?" Corey asked.  
"Bray recommanded you," she answered.

A brief hint of sadness flushed over Corey's face. Every tattoo artist in town had the highest respect for Bray, and Corey considered him a friend too. Now Bray was sick, dying actually, with cancer. He had tried for a while but he had to close his shop down as he started getting worse. It meant a lot to Corey to hear that Bray recommanded him of all the tattoo artists in town, passing the torch on to him.

"I was wondering if you might be able to finish his work?" She asked.  
"Let me have a look," he said.

She walked over and turned her back against him, resting her eyes on Baron while she lifted up her shirt to show Corey her back. Corey couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"No wonder you don't mind the idiot there calling you bird," he said. "Baron, come see this."

Baron got up and walked around her to take a look at her back. A bunch of birds in different colours were tattooed on her. Clearly they had been made one at the time but still they connected with each other.

"Wow," Baron muttered.  
"How many are there?" Corey asked.  
"14 so far. I'm getting one each month until I reach 22," she answered.  
"Why 22?" Baron asked.  
"One for each month," she answered.  
"Each month of what?" He asked.  
"Freedom," she answered.  
"Well, pretty bird, sit down and let me give you number 15. Which colour would you like it in?" Corey asked.  
"Surprise me. Bray always did that and he's worked wonders so far," she answered.

She walked over to the tattoo chair and pulled her shirt off completely. Baron couldn't help but look at her bra-covered breasts and the almost lightning-shaped scar below her left breast. His view disappeared when she sat down and leaned her front against the back of the chair. Shortly after Corey moved over behind her and started working.

"So, freedom?" He asked. "22 months of being in jail?"  
"Jail would have been heaven compared to that. No, I was in an abusive relationship," she answered.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.  
"Don't be. It's not your fault. I almost spent 2 years, 22 months to be exact, with a crazy motherfucker so after I finally got free I decided to get a bird tattooed each month until I've claimed back those 22 months I endured in hell," she said.  
"That's a tough story," he said.  
"What happened to make you finally get out?" Baron asked.  
"He put a knife to my skin and started slicing and that was the last time I ever saw him. I managed to fight my way out, kick him in the face and run like hell," she answered. "I saw you looking at the scar before"

He looked down, feeling slightly ashamed.

"It's alright. People will always look," she said.

He looked up and was met by a warm smile. She didn't seem sad about sharing her story. Her eyes were glowing and there was just something about her that made him want to get to know her better.

"Sorry for the bird comment," he said, feeling a bit stupid.  
"Like I said. Words can't hurt me," she kept smiling.  
"But still," he said.  
"Bird isn't a bad word to me," she giggled. "I actually liked it when you said it."

Her sweet little giggle made him giggle a bit too. She had gone through hell and come out on the other side. She was a strong woman and he liked that in women. Someone who knew what she stood for and never again would play second fiddle to anything or anyone.

"And you're done," Corey said and put the needle down. "Take a look in the mirror."

She walked over to the mirror and he handed her a little hand mirror so she could see the tattoo that way.

"It's beautiful, Corey. If Bray ever sees this, he's gonna be so proud. It fits perfectly with his work," she said.  
"And green works for you?" He said.  
"Yeah, I really like it," she smiled widely at him. "Thank you."  
"No problem. Thank you for sharing your story," he said.

His eyes went down to the scar she had mentioned that he hadn't seen when she took off her shirt.

"May I?" He asked and pointed at it.  
"Sure," she answered.

He went down on one knee to take a closer look at it, running his fingers over it to feel how thick it was.

"Not many tattoo artists will work on a scar like that but I always like a challenge. If you ever want it covered up, I'm your man," he said and got back up.  
"I do, actually. Once the 22 birds are done, I'd like it covered with an owl," she said.  
"An owl?" Baron asked.  
"Owls are wise animals. I want it to symbolize I'm wiser now," she answered.  
"Wise choice," Corey winked at his own words. "Now let's get you wrapped up."

He quickly and skillfully wrapped her up. She got her shirt back on afterwards and they moved to the cash register together so she could pay. Baron's eyes never left her while she moved around the shop and finally out of it. Corey looked at his friend who's eyes followed her through the window glass as she moved away.

"Go!" Corey chuckled.  
"What? Go where?" Baron asked confused.  
"Go ask her out. I can see you're dying to," Corey said.  
"Am not!" Baron said as he got up. "But I'll do it to make you happy."  
"Whatever you say, fool," Corey laughed.

Baron tried playing it cool as he walked out of the shop but as soon as he was away from the windows where Corey could see him, he started sprinting to reach her further up the road.

"Dabria!" He called out.

She stopped and turned around, looking at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Did I forget something in the shop?" She asked.  
"You forgot to give me your phone number," he tried with a sleazy one liner.  
"You don't got better game than that?" She asked.

He felt stupid as he tried to think of something, anything, to say and came up with nothing. It wasn't like him to not know what to say around women but this one was different. He felt it in his heart.

"Okay then, nice talk," she said. "See you around."  
"No wait," he finally found his voice again. "Sorry for that stupid line. I do wanna take you out on a date though."  
"Candlelight dinner and a romantic movie? Hoping to make me jump into bed with you by the end of the evening?" She asked.  
"I don't mind the last part but I'm really not the wine and dine type and romantic movies make me fall asleep so the date would be ruined right there," he answered.

She laughed at his boldness but still shook her head.

"I don't date. At least not yet. I wanna wait till the 22 months are over," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"So I can prove to myself and everyone around me that I'm strong enough to live without a man," she answered.  
"Do you actually need to prove that to yourself or is it just the people around you that gives you shit after that motherfucker you last dated?" He asked.

By the look on her face he had nailed it right on the head. He took a step closer and took her hand in both of his, gently rubbing his thumbs over the back of it.

"I'm not your past and I can't promise I'll be your future either. But I'm here right now in front of you, a man who wants to take you out and show you a good time. If you wanna slap me, fuck me or just leave me with the check by the end of the date, I won't complain," he said with a little boyish smile.  
"You got some balls," she laughed.  
"Balls," he chuckled. "That's it. I'm taking you paintballing and you can shoot the living hell out of me. And then we're gonna go out for a pizza," he said.  
"I get to choose the topping?" She asked.  
"Now you're stretching it but fine. But only because I'm such a gentleman," he said.  
"Of course," she agreed with a little smile.  
"Will Friday work for you? Around 4 in the afternoon?" He asked.  
"Alright, I'll meet you at the painball track at 4," she answered.  
"You don't want me to pick you up?" He asked.  
"No, but if you're real good and let me win, I might get into your car afterwards," she answered.

He gave her a big smile and let go off her hand.

"See you Friday, little bird," he said.  
"See you, caveman," she said.


	2. Owl of wisdom

"I don't mind you beating the crap out of me on the paintball track but had I known you would straight up torture me like this, I would never have asked you out," Baron looked at the pizza shockingly.  
"What's wrong with the pizza?" She asked.  
"Pineapple? Are you for real?" He asked.  
"Have you ever tried it?" She asked.  
"No! Which person in their right mind would ever put fruit on a pizza?" He asked.  
"Just try it, caveman," she pushed the plate closer to him.

He eyed the pizza suspiciously and slowly reached for a slice. He moved it to his mouth, trying to convince himself to take a bite.

"That's it, big boy. Open up," she teased.  
"Shut up, you evil woman!" He growled.

He opened his mouth to take a bite.

"Just like that. Open up wide. Just like when you give a blowjob," she teased.

He coughed and spat out the mouthful of pizza he had just gotten in his mouth. Once he got the coughing under control again, he stared at her as if she was out of this world.

"Oh, my bad," she said innocently. "I thought you might have experimented with men before."  
"You did that on purpose," he said.  
"You can't prove anything," she stuck out her tongue.

He grabbed her jaw gently, making sure not to put any pressure on it at all. He didn't want to scare her or make her think he was another abusive son of a bitch.

"I dare you to stick that tongue out again," he said.  
"If I do, what will you do?" She asked.

Her eyes were so alive and glowing with each word.

"Only one way to find out," he answered.  
"Maybe later," she said.  
"Chicken!" He laughed and let go off her.  
"It's still a bird so I'm good with that," she said.

He chuckled and moved the pizza up to his mouth again, quickly taking a bite before she could make another blowjob comment. He chewed and looked at her surprised.

"Okay, you were right. It's actually really good," he admitted.  
"See!" She said happily. "You can trust me."  
"And you can trust me," he said.

He gave her a soft look, his eyes explaining what his words meant entirely. She smiled at him. No words were needed right in that moment. She got the message. He would never hurt her if she took a chance on him.

"I don't want this day to end," he said once they were moving away from the pizzeria.  
"Neither do I but I'm getting tired of all these people," she said.

They were walking through downtown and it was filled with people. Half of them on their way home now that the shops were closing, the other half on their way out to party since it was Friday night.

"Coffee at my place?" He offered.  
"Smooth," she laughed.  
"I'm not even gonna bother explaining my intentions but I make killer coffee," he said. "And I'll drive you home afterwards."  
"How can a girl ever refuse killer coffee?" She smiled at him.

She stood in his livingroom, looking at the few pictures on his wall, while he was in the kitchen getting the coffee.

"How do you take it?" He yelled from the kitchen.  
"Usually the normal way. I'm not really into anal," she yelled back.

She heard the sound of him dropping a cup and she couldn't keep her laugh within. He came walking fast into the livingroom, red in the face, while she had to lean against the wall for support from laughing so much.

"You little tease!" He tried sounding mad but failed.  
"Oh, you meant the coffee," she stuck out her tongue.

He was fast in front of her, yanking her close with one arm while his other hand gently grabbed her jaw like back in the pizzeria.

"I warned you about that tongue," he said.  
"No, you dared me. I took your dare. Now what?" She enticed him.

He moved his hand from her jaw to behind her neck, lowering his head and met her lips in a kiss. He felt her hands on his back as she held on to him and deepened the kiss. Long forgotten was the coffee in the kitchen and all he could think of was this little bird wrapped in his arms. He moved his lips away from her, kissing down her jaw and down to her neck, wanting to taste every part of her.

"Baron," she said lowly.  
"Mmm?" He asked as his tongue ran up her neck.  
"Be gentle. I haven't been with anyone in a long time," she said.  
"Don't worry, little bird, I won't break your eggs," he chuckled.  
"And I thought I was the one with a dirty mind," she laughed.  
"I guess that makes us a good match," he said.

He took a step back and reached his hand out to her. She took it and gave him a look that screamed of trust and lust. As he led the way into the bedroom, holding her hand, he made a promise to himself never to break that trust and always to meet that lust he had seen in her eyes.

He took his time with her, undressing her, exploring her, getting to know her body and especially her triggers. She seemed nervous at first although she tried to hide it but once he had her a panting mess with his head between her legs, sending her into a world she seemed to never want to get back out from, all nervousness disappeared from her.

"Beautiful... sexy... little... bird," he placed a kiss on her between each word as he moved up her body again.

He captured her lips again, taking his time to devour the taste of her tongue. He was in no rush. He had all night. Hell, he had all weekend, all month, all year to continue this if she would let him. After a little while she reached between them, showing him she at least was on board with continuing for the night as she grabbed his dick and guided him inside her. It might have been a normal thing to most people but to him it meant everything that she showed him that she wanted it, that she wanted him.

"Let me know if I hurt you," he said as he pushed in slow.

She nodded and bit her lip. He groaned at the sight of her. She was so sexy and she felt even better than she looked. He dropped his head down to kiss her neck as he slowly started thrusting. Her sweet moans started up again, sounding even deeper and better than when he licked her into an orgasm.

His lips took care of her neck, shoulders and breasts while his hands took care of her thighs and ass. His entire body worked as one unit and it only had one purpose: to make her feel good. As her moanings grew, his kisses turned to little bites, his hands grabbed on to her a little tighter while he thrust in a little harder, constantly aware of her sounds and not going too crazy on her so that he wouldn't hurt her. As she started crying out again, he kept thrusting the same way but a little faster and a little harder, wanting nothing more than for her to never stop cumming. She writhed in pleasure under him, her nails scratching down his back, making him cum along with her. He collapsed on his side next to her, an arm across her chest, as they both struggled to breathe normal again.

"Little bird," he mumbled and pulled her up on his arm and kissed her cheek.  
"Caveman," she countered with a little giggle.  
"Will you stay the night?" He asked.  
"I kinda have to since I never got to taste your killer coffee," she said teasingly.  
"Sure, that's the reason. You don't really wanna stay but the coffee makes you," he chuckled.  
"You know me so well," she said and moved her head up to kiss him.

 **EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"Out to get your birthday present," he answered.

They had just left the car and her hand had found his as usual. Eight months had passed since they went on a date and everything had just clicked naturally between them. So natural that she had moved in after six months and he was still falling in love with her more and more for each day that passed.

"We're going to see Corey?" She asked as he moved towards Corey's tattoo shop.  
"Yeah, your present is in there," he answered.  
"So you're not getting me a dog," she said.  
"Maybe next year," he chuckled.

The bell from the door rang as they entered and Corey looked up at them with a smile.

"Hey, you two. Happy birthday, Dabria," he said.  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
"Come see your present," he waved her over.

She walked over to him and looked down at a drawing of an owl.

"You didn't!" She said in disbelief.  
"Of course I did. Since we finished the 22 birds last month, it's time to get that scar covered," he said. "Unless you wanna keep it all of the sudden."  
"No way!" She smiled widely. "That owl is fucking beautiful, Corey."  
"I told him I'd beat him up if he didn't make the best owl ever," Baron said.

He moved over to her and gave her a short kiss.

"Happy birthday, little bird," he said.  
"This is so amazing, caveman," she said happily. "I don't deserve you."  
"No, you don't but you're stuck with me now so you're not going anywhere," he chuckled.  
"I don't feel much like walking today anyway," she winked.  
"You guys are so weird sometimes," Corey laughed.  
"That's what makes us so special," she giggled.

She moved over to the tattoo chair and took off her top. She ran her fingers over the scar, silently saying goodbye to it although it would still be there, just covered up with a beautiful owl.

"I can't wait for this ugly thing to go away," she looked at Baron and smiled again. "I love you, caveman. You were so worth that paintball date."  
"I love you too, little bird," he said.  
"Pizza tonight?" She asked.  
"With extra pineapple," he winked.


End file.
